


My First Rick & Morty Fic: Untitled

by grampasampler



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, C137cest, Consensual Incest, Crying, Depression, Grandpa's palpable shame, I love to write me some annnnngst, Incest, M/M, McFlurries, McNuggets, Space McDonalds, lol, lololololol, worry thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grampasampler/pseuds/grampasampler
Summary: Rick is having nightmares 'n shit... Morty's hit a crisis level low and Rick tries to cheer him up with fast food and a boner???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WiP! 
> 
> This goofy-ass thing I actually started writing before "Genetic Sexual Attraction". I left this one alone for at least a month or more and just added a few blurbs when I first posted it here. I figured I might as well post what I've got so far right now since I've edited it to the point where I think I'm pretty happy with what I've written. I really like to overwork stuff to the point of insanity tho, so expect possible changes anyway. This is unfinished and might stay that way for a while until I get the right inspo, but I'm hoping if people like it, the feedback might give me a push forward! #incentive, right???
> 
> EDIT: I've gone and tweaked a few things and fixed some of the errors I've spotted. Hopefully it's still enjoyable in it's raw form.

Rick lay motionless on the uncomfortable old cot in his musty little room. He stared blankly through the wall of notes and photos to somewhere else entirely. He had just awoken from a dream that he was still struggling to cope with the subject matter of. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and swore to himself in his attempt to process:

_The fuck is wrong with me?_ He murmured in the dark. 

He respired deeply and blew out sharply through his bottom teeth.

_Not this shit again..._

–-

Morty shifted about in his spot. The growing discomfort caused by the old, worn couch was creating yet another annoyance to add to the list of reasons to never come out of his room. This year had been a real pain in the ass for him; between the bullies and being held back at school, his parents' still constant make-up-break-up shit and Morty not having any friends, he was struggling to find any real reason to leave his bed at _all_ anymore. 

“I'm gonna go sit in my room.” Morty huffed impatiently.

“Hah. Have fun masturbating for like, 12 hours,” Summer needled.

“Shut up, Summer,” Morty weakly retorted as he slowly drug himself up the stairs.

Just moments after Morty's retreat, Rick came scuffling nonchalantly into the living room. He stopped and stood behind the couch swigging from his flask as he stared at the tv.

“Hey, uhhhh, w-what kinda stupid crap are you wa--*BELCH*--tching now?” he grumbled.

Summer rolled her eyes. “Jeez, grampa, did you wake up with a big bug up your butt too? Can't I just enjoy myself without someone like, coming in and trying to freaking ruin it?”

“Jesus Christ, have fun passing clots all over the couch,” Rick spat back. “I'm just gonna go see what Morty's spanking it to then.”

Summer dropped her eyebrows and sighed. “Wow, I _love_ my family,” She murmured as Rick plodded his way up the staircase.

–-

Morty sat upright in his bed, his back aching more than it should've against the headboard. He glanced around the little room; it hardly seemed lived-in anymore. Ever since Rick had showed up, things had gotten so fucked up. Time, especially. It had seemed to fly by faster than ever before. Morty frequently found himself begging Rick to let him stay home from adventures so he could go to school, but Rick never listened; he always insisted that school was a waste of time. 

All of the same toys and crap from middle school still lined Morty's shelves. He'd never had the heart to get rid of anything. In the past few years he had developed an almost irrational attachment to it all; the very thought of ridding himself of any of it made him feel terribly unsafe. He hung his head, gazing vacantly at his laptop screen. 

He felt like so much of his very essence--his will--had already been drained from him at just 18. The very thought of it broke him to the point of tears pretty regularly... Long spells spent in refuel station restrooms; single person closets, doors locked tight behind him and still not feeling safe (never feeling safe), but crying to himself, alone there, nonetheless. 

_Why does everything have to suck so fucking much? Can't I just have a break from this shit for just a few days? Even a few days? This shit's not fair..._

Suddenly, his door flew wide open, and behind it--of course--was Grandpa Rick with flask in tow. “H-heeeey Mortyyyyy, lil buddy. What'cha d-doin', gratin' the r--*URP*--aaadish to some japanese w-w-wet and messy?” Morty didn't have the energy to respond to this today. “Not masturbating, Rick, I'm reading something.” (He wasn't.)

Rick laughed and farted at the same time. “Dirty fanfiction, g--*BRRP*--ooot it.” 

Morty sighed again. “Rick, it's not... I-I'm not really in a good place today. C-can you cut it out with the jokes?”

Rick choked a little, then lowered the flask. “W-w-why is everyone so damn m-m-m-moody today? L--*BURP*--aaast I checked, out of everyone here, I had it the worst.” he sneered at Morty as he screwed the cap back on and put the flask in his coat.

“Yeah, great, thanks,” Morty said dejectedly. “Always so helpful and empathetic. Now can you please get-get out of my room?”

Rick scoffed. “Man, f- _fuck you_ ; you li'l shit. Your sister's on the rag, you're having some fucking... t-t-teen angst _crisis_ and your m--*BELCH*--ooom is off with your dipshit dad doing who knows what kind of _dumbass_ couples' shit. You know you're lu-lucky as hell to have s--*URP*--ooomeone who even wants to spend time with you, _Morty_. Most people don't even get _that_.” Then he turned on his heel and stumbled out of the room.

Morty just sat for a long moment staring through his screen. What was that about? And did he actually feel _guilty_ for upsetting Rick? Why should he feel guilt over something that was _Rick's_ problem? He didn't do anything. Rick could go drink himself sick again, for all he cared...

Morty did care, though. _Obviously_ , he cared... _Too much_ , if anything. Which was really hard on him, considering how much his grandpa continued to hurt him. And with how much he himself was already going through--between the school bullshit and the horror and chaos of the realities that Rick had shown to him--Morty didn't have much energy left to process anything, let alone to help care for Rick. Who knew what was going on in that messy head of his anyway? One could only speculate that it was predominantly filled with selfish, sinister schemes, memories and fantasies of escapist entertainment (and a ton of other sadistic shit), but there were those little moments of humanity (as Morty knew it, anyway) that would shine out of him from time to time, and as cliché as it sounded, it intrigued him. It made Rick worth loving, even when it often hurt Morty so much to admit that he did.

Morty sighed and groaned as he hoisted himself out of bed. He knew he was far too young to be feeling this sore. He made a mental note to guilt trip Rick for that later. Once standing, he stretched his arms above his head, then dragged his weakened body down the stairs and to the garage to find Rick.

–

Rick sat in his ratty office chair, hammering a metallic peg into the top of some sort of helmet when Morty walked in.

“Hey...” Morty said, pushing the door open slowly and bowing his head a bit.

“W-wh--*BARRRP*--aaadda you want?” Rick belched, wetly. Not bothering to turn around.

Morty just sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head lower and letting his arms droop loose at his sides. “L-loook Rick, I... I don't wanna fight with you... I don't wanna fight with _anyone_ anymore. ...I-I'm so tired. I jus-I just want shit to be copacetic for a little while. I'm so _tired_...”

Rick stopped hammering the peg and leaned back. He stared forward at nothing for a moment--his face straight--then set everything on his desk. He turned around in his swivel chair to face Morty. Rick reached into the inside left breast of his lab coat and retrieved his flask; unscrewing and swigging from it before he said,

“D-don't worry about it, Morty.”

Morty's eyes ran over, spilling little streams of tears down his chubby cheeks. 

Rick's gut tensed. He took another quick swig from his flask, then put it back.

“Wh-why are...?”

Before Rick could even finish, Morty couldn't help but start to cry more. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and rubbed. “E-everything is jus-just, r-really starting to get to me on like, a DEEP level. I don... I don't even really w-want to l--”

Rick felt a pang in his chest and stopped him before he could finish. “Ah, J-Jesus, kid. I di-didn't mean to upset you, that much. Look, it... whatever it is, it's not a big deal.” Rick stood up and walked to Morty, putting his hand on his back. “L-let's just go and get some fuckin... space McFlurries on Glerblich or something. It's an off night an--*BULCH*--nnnyway.”

A part of Morty wanted to argue with Rick that it was a big deal, but he didn't feel like starting things up again, and anyway, he was happy to receive the offer for some form of comfort (Ironic that Rick was the one person who ever seemed to try). He rubbed his raw eyelids and smiled up at Rick.

“Y-yeah, thanks,” he sniffled “Th-that sounds... nice, Rick.” Morty's breathing slowed.

Rick patted Morty on the back harder than one probably should, boosting him forward toward the ship with a stumble. “A-alright, Mmoooorty, let's roll!”

–

Once in the craft, Morty and Rick sat in silence for a bit, the only real sounds being the ship and the occasional sloshing and glonking of Rick taking a hard swallow from his flask. Morty sat in a somewhat dissociated haze, staring at the stars and shit floating by outside the ship. Rick glanced over at him without turning his head.

“Hey, uhhh, Morty, you ever listen to any music or anything? Not that b-boyband shit your sister likes, but like, real m-music? Like, old or weird shit?”

Morty turned toward Rick, his mouth agape and shook his head slowly. “N-not really.”

Rick leaned forward and pressed a button on the console, “Aw shit, Morty. You're m-missin' out on some prime shit, buddy. Lotta stuff to h-help you through that angst, kid.”

Morty just stared back, jaw still slacking open. Rick stopped pressing buttons when he seemed satisfied, then settled back into his seat.

“This is The Flarggs, Morty. Y-you ever heard of The Flarggs?”

Morty shook his head, still staring like a fish.

“I-it's not any emo shit, Morty, it doesn't need to be. It's great shit, Morty. It's great shit.” 

Morty listened for a little and said nothing, eyes still boggled, mouth still ajar. Rick's brow furrowed in response as he awaited Morty's reaction. A few more moments passed and then Morty smiled sheepishly. “Th-thanks Rick,” he said numbly. “I-it's really good.”

Rick laughed and shook his head. “Oh-okay kid, ya don't have to... have to bullshit me.”

“N-no, Rick!” Morty sputtered in return. “ I do like it! I'm not bullshitting!”

Rick laughed more. “Morty, i-i-it's cool. I'm not mad. I-I don't give a shit. Listen to it or don't. It's fine if you have shit taste in music.”

Morty furrowed his brow so tightly that his nose crinkled and his eyes welled again. “Rick...” he said seriously.

Rick looked over at him with a shit-eating grin. “R-relaaaax, Mo--*URRP*--orrty. It's just a joke.”

Morty sighed and slumped into his seat a little more. “Rick, I'm really serious wh-when I say I'm not doing well right now.”

Rick stopped laughing and sighed. “Look Morty, Iiii-*URP*--iii don't really know what you want me to do for you right now. I'm... I'm doing my best here, kid.”

In that moment, Morty felt shame creep in. “Rick, I know. I-I appreciate it. M-maybe talking about it w-would help?”

Rick clenched his eyes tightly shut and sighed. “L-le--*RAAAP*--eet's grab those McFlurries first, buddy. We're almost there.”

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, their craft approached what appeared to be a large floating slab. It wasn't clear if the slab was stone, ice or some other material, but the whole place was only populated with a few small establishments, one of which, was marked simply “Space McDonalds”. Rick flicked a lever forward and drove the craft down through the synthetic atmosphere. 

“Woooooo! We're here, M-mortyyy!” Rick crowed, joyfully. Morty smiled. “I know y-you're probably wondering why we bothered to come aaaall the way out to this little shit-rock in space when we could've just as easily found a sick McDonalds in Mumbai or Tai Pei or somethin', b-but this McDonald's is crazy as shit, Morty! They... they have all kinds of crazy shit that we don't have anywhere on earth! All kinds, all kinds of fucked up flavors for shit... an-and the McGangbang is actually on the menu here, Morty, bu--*HURP*--uuut it's way more delicious and when you eat it, y-you actually feel like you're getting' slammed, haha! It's awesome, Morty!” Morty smiled once more; eyebrows drawn down somewhat, but he was still trying. 

“And the b-best part, Morty? They still have my sauce here, Morty. Remember that goddamn Szechuan McNugget sauce I told you about? Auuugh, I can't get enough of that shit, Morty. It's orgasmic, Morty.” 

Rick pulled up to the float-thru and rolled down his window. The speaker cracked, and a voice requested their order. 

“Ahhh, lemme geeeet...” he paused and swung his head back toward Morty and asked softly, “Do you want to feel like a giant gay bug or do you wanna cum in your pants?” Morty's eyes flew fully open and he sputtered. “O-okay dumb question”, Rick laughed. He turned back toward the speaker and called out, “Two McFlurries; one with Glenders and the other with Chaldunce. A-aaand the nugs, man. I need four of those 10 piece McNuuugggs. A-aaand all the fuckin' Szechuan sauce you got in the place. I'm not fuckin' kidding!”

The voice responded with the usual customer service jargon and their total as Rick pulled forward, and rhythmically slapped the steering wheel with his hands; a subtle smile on his face. He tilted his head to the right and glanced over at Morty; still slumped, now staring through the console at nothing. “Y-you excited, kid? Iiiif you want, after food w-we could find some little low level Morty-friendly adventure to go on.” Morty hoisted his head up toward Rick with what seemed like a lot of effort and just smiled and said, “That's okay, Rick. I... I'd actually rather just spend some time doing normal stuff with you right now, if that's okay.”

Rick smirked. “Aww, that's cute, Morty... (kinda gay, but no shade). Alright, pal. We'll just eat and find some lowkey shit to do, then go home when you're ready. Sound... sound good?” Morty smiled more earnestly this time. “Yeah, Rick. That's nice. Thanks.”

Their food arrived after what felt like ages. Rick had snatched up the bags and the drink tray from the dumpy, fat alien kid that brought them out and made extra sure to berate them for “takin' a fuckin' century!” and having “brains the size of Flindlegrub dicks”. He roughly handed everything off to Morty then flipped a switch before doing the space craft equivalent of a peel-out. No more than a few moments later they were already lowering down onto a little bare patch at the back of the itty-bitty slab city. Rick flicked a few switches and wasted no time before plunging his hands into the bags.

“I'm fff--*HRRRUP*--uuckin' starving, Morty! I-I can't believe how long I went without eating before I realized how goddamn famished I was. Here's your shit, kid.” he said, pushing a McFlurry and a couple boxes into his lap. Morty looked down at the McFlurry. The ice cream-like substance was a strange color he couldn't quite perceive, like a phasing, shifting yellow. Or maybe blue-green? and buried throughout there were tiny wriggling objects; pale pink and almost shard-like.

“Uhhhh, Rrrrrick?” he spoke, with hesitancy. “Are you sure this one isn't yours?”

Rick leaned over, smacking and snarfing sloppily, mouth covered in a dark sauce. “Nope, buddy. That's the one that'll make you fill your little britches up with jizz. Enjoy it, my man.”

Morty's expression became pained. Rick grimaced through his mouthful of food. “Aw, don't be a lil- an ungrateful lil bitch, Morty.” Morty sighed and grasped the handle of the spoon. He lifted it up, eyed it cautiously and and pushed the spoon into his mouth, wincing a bit. The texture was much like any other ice cream, except more smooth, like a gelato. The taste was sweet and sour and almost musky, at the same time. The chunks of pink shard were definitely moving and it startled the hell out of poor Morty when he tried to crunch one in his teeth and it bolted from one side of his mouth to the other. Rick caught on before Morty could spit and advised that he just swallow the mouthful whole, rather than trying to chew it. With a look of something somewhere between terror and regret, Morty did as he was told and gulped it all down. 

“Don't freak out, Morty, just roll with it,” Rick said, plunging a sticky, sauce-covered finger into his mouth and sucking it loudly.

Morty sat for a moment to gather himself. _That was fucking weird!_ A few seconds later a look of concern came over him and he turned his eyes toward Rick again to find Rick grinning like a devil and nodding like a rocking horse. 

“Yeaaaaaaah. Feel that shit?”

Morty _did_ feel that shit. It was incredibly strange; like a soft tingling, tickling sensation appearing lower in his chest, where his stomach was located. It wasn't like anything else he had ever experienced, but it was rather pleasant, despite it's strangeness.

Rick slammed a couple more nuggets into his mouth and then sucked a shot of sauce in after. Morty took another spoonful of his ice cream, this time with less hesitancy, and sucked it into his mouth. He felt the little shards shift and dart around in his mouth and this time, being that he was less focused on the fear than the sensation, he felt the tingling in his mouth begin as well. He swallowed the cool mouthful down his throat and waited.

Rick let out a hearty laugh. “There ya go, kid! It's pretty dope, huh?” Morty felt the shifting sparks in his stomach grow into a more powerful surge of electricity. It was slightly overwhelming. He looked at Rick again. 

“I-is this safe, Rick? Like... these aren't... these aren't poisonous are they?” 

Rick sucked Szechuan off his thumb and put up his free hand. “M-morty, nothing is truly safe, but no, they're not poison... They're parasites.”

Morty was horrified. He spat and sputtered, but it was too late; he had already swallowed everything down. He dropped his McFlurry and McNuggets and started clawing at his chest.

“What the fuck, Rick?! Get them out of me!!!”

Rick scrambled forward and scooped up Morty's food before he lost any of it to the floor. “You dumbass,” he snapped, setting it down, upright near Morty's feet. “They'll die once we re-enter Earth's atmosphere. And anyway, I wouldn't just infect you with parasites for no reason. These parasites obviously make it worth the host's while.”

Morty sighed and rubbed his temple. “Look... I do-I don't want parasites nnnn-no matter what they do for me, Rick. Can you please just get rid of them? You have to have some sort of cure you can make with w-what you've got here.”

Rick raised one side of his unibrow and scowled at Morty like he was the most insufferable shit who ever lived. “Give it a minute,” he said, picking his teeth with his pinky nail.

Morty puffed up and was about to yell back at him when suddenly, he realized the growing electricity in his chest had started to shift. He felt a crawling, tickling warmth stroll down to his lower abdomen, then a hot jolt shot straight into his groin. His eyes went wide and his face burst with heat, like he'd just bitten the hottest pepper imaginable. He started to sweat and became very aware of how awkward he must've looked.

“That's right, bitch,” Rick whooped, smirking with the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He peeled open a new sauce pack and started eating again. Morty watched Rick move while the new sensations surged around inside of him. He was just beginning to enjoy this stirring of arousal when he felt it already beginning to die down a bit. He looked down at the melting McFlurry, resting on the floor by his feet, the little shards flipping around in a pool of milky ice cream on the top. He wondered if they were dying. He reached down, grabbed the cup and brought it back up to his lap and looked in. There were three little shard-things dancing right in the middle. Without a second thought, he took his spoon and stirred them into the ice cream.

Rick furrowed his brow in focus as he watched Morty do so. Morty stirred the McFlurry back to a nice even consistency, then went back for another bite. This time, Morty ate without any reservations whatsoever, taking two huge bites, one after the other. Rick looked impressed. 

“Easy, kid,” he laughed. “You don't wanna nut so hard you shit your pants or something.”

Morty just kept spooning the ice cream into his face, shifting it around to let it melt some before gulping it all down his gullet. Rick just shook his head and popped another sauced-up nug into his face. Then he narrowed his eyes and said, “Hey, y-you ever gonna eat your damn nuggets, kid? They're gonna get cold as shit. Y-you know, I'm actually saving some of this sauce for you, bud. Don't make me regret it.”

Morty was already miles away, reeling from the surges of pleasure this bizarre dessert was bringing him. He had started to pant when he looked over at Rick just in time to catch sight of him plunging his tongue into one of the sauce containers to lap up the last bit. Now normally, this was the sort of thing that might occasionally make Morty secretly stir a bit, but he could generally distract himself well enough with thoughts of testicle monsters and would settle and be able to finish their adventure without much trouble. When they returned home however, is when he would retreat to the restroom to nurse his shameful erection in private.

This time, though, it seemed to be too much for poor Morty to bear. “Ohhhhhh, Riiiick,” he moaned, sounding almost in pain as he dropped his chin to his chest and began to scoot into a more vulnerable and open position in his seat. Rick's eyes bulged when he realized what was happening, and in a panic, he threw the empty sauce cup onto the floor. “Dude, no, Morty... I-Iiiiiii got you that thing for fun, t-to make you feel better, not for anything like, _creepy_!!! The fuck are you thinking?!!?”

Morty gasped and ran his hands over his chest and thighs, moaning, “ _You_ , Rick... I'm imagining your hands on my--” Rick's face exploded a deep shade of red as he sputtered back, “RHETORICAL!!! Rhetorical, you little asshole!!!” Morty moaned deeply at the insult, babbling, “Ohhhhhh, grandpa Rick. Oh god, yessss.” He started to fumble with the button on his fly when Rick panicked, swiftly retrieving a tranq gun from inside his coat and shooting Morty in the neck. Morty whined obscenely and murmured, “Ugghhhh, please... Fhhhhuck me, grandpaaaa...” as he faded out.

Rick leaned forward, actually a bit in shock. “What the _fffuck_? Did they... did they start making these things stronger or something???”

He sat for a moment, more than a little disgusted with himself now. He didn't know why he had even thought to get him that particular flavor in the first place. Now that he really thought about it, it felt pretty fucking creepy. It wasn't creepy when it was him and his buddies. Growing up they always did shit that bordered on the homoerotic, and since straightness wasn't even really a concern for Rick, it was just entertaining. Somehow, in this case, context never registered as any shit to give even the slightest fuck about, but it _should_ have. This was his very young _grandson_. For the first time in a long while, Rick felt a horrible, crushing shame envelope him. 

_Wait, fuck... Did I just roofie my grandson? It... It wasn't supposed to be..._

He leaned back in his seat and sighed. _Know what, fuck it,_ he thought. _This doesn't have to be a thing unless I MAKE it a thing. And it won't be a thing. I'm in control. None of this is anything I can't easily handle any time, any place._

He then defiantly spooned his own melting McFlurry into his sauced up mouth. His eyes widened when he tasted it. “Hey, that fat little fucker gave us the wrong flavors!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty confronts Rick and they duke it out, gay style!!!! B)
> 
> (Need to check back in with this later. This fic feels a little too all over the place and I might repurpose this for another story if I don't like it later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing a lot of this around cuz I'm not happy with it yet. Sorry if the changes aren't better than what was there before! ^^;

Morty awoke to a smoldering headache and his face burning from the sun. It seemed like he must've been asleep for far longer than he should have been. He weakly cracked one eyelid open and peered around the room. As his pupil narrowed, he opened the one eye wider, then followed with the other eye. He exhaled heavily through his nose, then shifted and rolled over to look at his clock. 

Suddenly, the memories from the night before flooded back in; he recalled how he had been feeling moody and depressed about life and had managed to really upset Rick. He thought about how he had gone and cried to him and in turn had gotten a pity trip to fucking "Space McDonalds" to eat some weird-ass McFlurries that made you... _horny?_

That thought struck a nerve in Morty's gut and made him a little sick. He remembered the feeling that the parasites had given him while working through his system; how his body had felt during the sudden surging rush of arousal... and how--unexpectedly--he had blurted out a bunch of weird, dirty shit about his grandfather.

 _Oh, god._ He had... begged Rick to _fuck_ him.

Morty's whole body burned as he began to panic. He had royally fucked up this time. That shit was something he'd planned on taking with him to his fucking grave and the last thing he expected was to passionately confess it to Rick while on some fucking trip to a fast food joint in space. God, he remembered grinding his dick into his palm and whining like a whore when Rick had chewed him out. _Jesus Christ_ , he was _fucked_.

Then he realized with horror that he couldn't recall what had happened after that. Had they...? _Had Rick...?_ He felt even sicker. He knew Rick was capable of all manner of fucked up shit, but he actually felt a little guilty for even thinking that Rick might consider doing something to him without him being able to fully consent... But then, why did Rick offer him a weird roofie-flavored McFlurry, then?

He searched his memory hard for any evidence. He palpated himself, smelled himself... Everything seemed clean and he felt alright physically, aside from the headache and nausea, but that dread in his gut was still growing. Thankfully, he was still in his shirt and underwear. Maybe he'd just wiggled out of his jeans in his sleep? Just unbuttoned them and kicked them off and onto the floor? It wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep in his clothes and done that.

He sat up and looked down. There they were. With fear, he reached down and picked them up between two fingers, then lifted the crotch of them to his nose. Well... He could smell himself. That wasn't anything too out of there ordinary. There was a small patch that was darkened and slightly rougher to the touch just inside the fly. Seemed like precum. Morty dropped his shoulders and thought about it again, then put his jeans back on and headed out to the garage.

Morty entered the garage, quietly and cautiously. Rick immediately knew he was there of course; he always did. “Hey Morty,” he said to him without turning around. Morty gulped and responded back with a mechanical, “Hey Rick...”

They both sat in silence for a moment, then Morty chimed in with, “So about last night...” Rick sighed heavily. “Not that fucking cliché, Morty, _PLEASE_.” Morty burned with embarrassment, but began again. “W-w-what happened last night, Rick? Did I...?” Did you...? … Did... something... _happen_?”

Rick hung his head a little, still facing his desk wall and sighed again. “ _No_ , Morty, _you_ didn't do anything. And we didn't like, do anything _sexual_ , if you're worried about that. But I _did_ do something that--”

Morty's eyes went wide. He thought he was gonna vomit. _“Oh god, oh god, oh god...”_ he began chanting to himself. “ _No_ , Morty! JESUS!! I didn't molest or rape you,” Rick growled. “But I did some _other_ shit that wasn't cool and I see it now and I feel fucking gross as _fuck_ about it.”

Morty didn't feel much better. He clenched his teeth and asked, “W-what did you _do_ , Rick?”

Rick rotated in his chair and sighed yet again. “I... Uggggh... I had a fucking _dream_ about you, kid... A fucking FUCKED UP dream about you. And then when you came in here crying and shit, I... I took you out to get food and got you that weird gay McFlurry thing... I wasn't even thinking about it like that, I swear, Morty.”

Morty stayed silent for a bit before looking up and asking, “You had a _dream_ about me?” Rick put his head in his hands and was quiet again, then, without raising his head he said, " _Yes_ , Morty, but nothing cute or funny... This shit was _unwholesome_. God, I never wanted to be this kind of Rick."

Morty sunk a bit, "W-what was... The dream about, Rick?"

Rick kept his head in his hands and was quiet for a few moments, then, without lifting his head he said, "It was _sex_ , Morty. ...I'm a fucking terrible person, Morty. I'm _sorry_."

Morty's heart swelled with excitement, while it simultaneously broke for Rick. The last thing he wanted was for Rick to feel ashamed. He knew how it felt.

“Rick,” he murmured comfortingly, “You didn't... y' didn't do anything _wrong_.” He smiled.

Rick looked back at Morty with eyes red from god-only-knows-what and blurted, “No, you don't _get it_ , Morty! Y-y-you clearly don't understand wh-what that _means_!”

Morty sighed, “N-no, I-I-I get it, Rick. You _sub_ consciously wanted to make me feel better... I-in a way that _consciously_ you know y-you _shouldn't_."

Rick's heart sank.

"A-and you, super scientist genius that you are, still didn't catch onto what you had actually done until it was too late and I was trying to jerk myself off in front of you,” Morty said plainly, laughing a bit.

“That's not funny!” he spat back. “Don't--!” he dropped his head again and ran his fingers through his ratty hair and breathed slower. “Don't... say that shit so loud.” He quickly hit the button on the controller that sealed off the garage with blast shield doors.

Morty brought his eyes back from the doors to his grandfather's worried face. “Y-you're not the only one, Rick,” Morty blushed, sighing softly. "I-I mean... you already know that _now_ , but..."

Rick lifted his gaze to meet Morty's. “Morty--” he said his name softer than the boy ever expected to hear. "...That's not _good_ , Morty." Morty cautiously stepped toward Rick; his hand outstretched gently like he was approaching a cornered animal. Rick was already beginning to recoil; preparing to knock Morty back or bolt when Morty said it:

“Rick, I... I _love_ you. I-I-I love you so goddamn much it _aches_."

" _No_ , Morty, no you don't! Y--" 

" **YES I _DO_ , RICK!** I've been hurting myself and crying over this shit for _so long_ now... Just wasting all this fucking time telling myself it would pass. Denial didn't work, obsessing over Jessica didn't work... I was just spending every day feeling like I was sick and stupid and a 'fucking terrible person' for feeling this, but now I know I'm _not_.”

Rick's heart boiled. He was in agony. Too many emotions all at once and all horrible. "Morty, if I'm feeling it, it's probably _wrong_. I'm the _last_ place you should seek your validation from.

Morty gestured empathetically. "I-I-I know this isn't conventional, Rick. I know it's considered "immoral", but it's real and it's important to me!”

Rick choked back honest-to-god tears. “Morty, I... I put you in a situation that was fucking inappropriate... And I've done all this shit to you that has-has fucked you up and made you believe that this is some kind of 'forbidden love' thing, but it's all my fault. I have to fix this.”

Morty felt a bolt of fear shoot through his heart. “Wait, what do you mean by _'fix'_? You'd better not put that fucking memory gun anywhere near me! These are _my_ memories and I--” Rick lifted his _portal_ gun from his coat pocket and before he had a chance to fire it, Morty reflexively tackled him to the ground.

Rick fought to keep Morty's hands away from the gun, but in such close proximity that was impossible. Morty pulled and pried against the portal gun, yelling obscenities in Rick's face. “YOU COWARD!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! You just go around filling up everyone with your hate and your hurt and the second you feel yourself slip on real emotion you shut it all off and you run!”

Rick growled and a pulsar wave blew out of him like a forcefield and knocked Morty back. Morty just kept shouting. “YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS, YOU SELFISH DICK! I-IF YOU LEAVE, I WILL FUCKING _FIND_ YOU! I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO THIS DIMENSION KICKING AND SCREAMING!!!”

Rick shook his head and laughed. “O- _ookay, Moooorty_ , now who's the rapist? You wanna... wanna try to force me into this? That's fucked, Morty!"

Morty seethed. "That's not what I'm saying and you _know_ it!!!"

"E-explain to me how you think you're going to fucking... outdo my sick-ass super science and bring my ass back 'kicking and screaming to this dimension' w-with that tiny body and puny brain anyway? Explain to me how that's going to work out for you. How you gonna-gonna do that when I'm basically a _God_ by comparison?”

“Yeah, okay Rick, you're a God, but you're a fuckin' _WEAK_ and _FEARFUL_ God. Y-you want to call me wimpy and tiny and whatever the hell else, but at least I have the _BALLS_ to go for what I know I want! At-at least I have the fuckin _NADS_ to admit how I feel; to own up to it, and try to have something I'm afraid to lose!!!” 

Rick gave Morty the finger.

“Oh, HA HA, Rick. Everything is all fun and games with you until it's not! Until it's the exact fucking opposite! You can go ahead and keep-keep running, then! Keep having run-ins with exes on alien worlds an-and moping about all your 'woulda, coulda, shoulda' shit. Get-get wrapped up in your self-destruction and self-pity a-a-and just stay that way until the day you _die_... Or you can _GROW SOME FUCKIN BALLS_ and stay here with me!!! Spend some time trying to-- actually _working this shit out_ with me cause I'm not a fuckin' child anymore! A-aaaand I'm sick and fucking tired of everyone treating me like one!

Rick sputtered all over himself, laughing. “Morty, y-you think that just because you had a fuckin' birthday that you're- you're suddenly Mr. _Well-Equipped-to-Handle-Making-Grown-Ass-Decisions_? Bitch, you can't even buy me _booze_! How the hell am I supposed to consider you anything more than a glorified child at this point?”

Morty grabbed the nearest object he could find (which was his shoe) and hurled it at Rick. “Tell that to-to your stupid _dick_ , you fucking _pervert_!”

The shoe thwapped Rick in his shoulder as he ducked. “Yeah Morty, I'm a p- _pervert_ alright, but I'm old enough and smart enough to know the difference between some shit you jack off to you and some shit you actually try to _do_. You're trying to make sense of this whole move forward into a type of relationship that will literally fuck the only remotely solid thing in your life, do you _understand_ that?”

Morty was incensed. He stumbled to his feet and moved toward Rick, his hands shaking and clenching in front of him as he shouted. "AUGH! You're so--you're so f-fucking stupid, Rick! Y-y-you call _me_ dumb, but you're-you're _unbelievable_! Y-y-you're willing risk everything else; _your_ life, _my_ life, mom's and Summer's... A-and for _what_? Wh-what's the payoff there? Y-you're willing to literally risk it all for _ANYTHING_ else, but you won't even consider _me_!? Do I mean that little to you?"

He stopped just in front of Rick, who now seemed almost dissociative. He glared through Morty and breathed slowly and heavily as he stood there, still as a mannequin. Morty stopped moving and yelling suddenly, when he came within just inches of Rick and noticed as Rick did nothing. Morty moved his hands upward, trembling, and clutched onto Rick's labcoat on both sides. He looked Rick dead in the eyes, even though they felt far away, and demanded, "Say it, Rick. Please just say it." Rick didn't respond. Morty's eyes welled up with tears and he started to hit Rick; lifting his little fists and bashing the heels of them into Rick's chest. "You asshole. You fucking asshole. Why can't you just say it to me? No one-you never fucking say anything nice to me _EVER_ an--"

"...I _do_ , Morty...”

Morty stopped his angry blubbering and looked up at Rick. His face--his eyes--were still dull and red, but he was now looking at Morty with them. 

“You do _what_ , Rick?” Morty demaded, glaring at Rick challengingly; tears running out of his big brown eyes and down his cheeks. “ _Say it_.”

Rick blinked slowly and sighed. “... _Love_ you, Morty... I fucking love you.” 

Morty's heart leapt into his throat and began pounding like a tackhammer. He wasted no time in knocking Rick back down again and climbing on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished! I'm coming back to toy with this later~ sorry!

Morty ferociously sucked at Rick's face and neck while he ground himself against his abdomen. As Rick lay there under the boy, he swallowed and allowed himself to feel the heat of Morty's body; the softness of his smooth, tender skin against the fine wrinkles of his own. He stiffened at the feeling of Morty's legs clamped around him, his bulge rubbing up and down his abdomen. Though Morty was a very petite person, the feeling of his full bodyweight pressed across Rick's midsection, holding him forcefully in place... was still so damn good. 

The sensation of his grandson's dick hardening as he was grinding against Rick's stomach made a spiral of urgent, shameful arousal wind up through his body. His breathing quickened and he cautiously lifted his hands to rest them on Morty's chubby hips. A pained and conflicted look formed on Rick's face as he felt his own cock throb and harden further. 

Morty broke away from sucking bruises into Rick's collarbone. “ _This_ , Rick... This is all I've wanted... for the past 3 fucking years,” Morty said between gasping breaths and ravenous kisses to Rick's scarred skin. “E-every time, a-aaafter we got back home, I would just go sit there i-in my room... feeling shitty, a-and it always wound up...” His already red face seemed to flush even more. “I-iiiit's all I've b-been able to think about lately. I-I... I don't even... Think-think of J-Jessica a-anymore.” Morty's eyes averted as he said her name.

Rick's cock strained. The burning, agonizing need to press himself into Morty grew stronger with each inhalation of the smell of his skin, his sweat... Each urgent thrust against his navel made Rick bob with the sting of his yearning. He reached up and hooked his hand around the nape of Morty's neck and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth and allowed Morty's to meet with his, then forcefully drove his tongue in against his grandson's kisses, which were so clumsy and full of need. Rick moaned reflexively, sighing deeply and exhaling from his nose. His eyes welled up with moisture as he sucked against the visiting warm tongue in his mouth. This felt better than any K-Lax high or night with some broad. This felt warm in a part of him that had felt cold and hollow for so fucking long. This is everything he had wanted too.

Morty whined sorrowfully as he sucked against his grandfather's lips. He rutted against him, still. Though he felt he was beginning to chafe, he couldn't pull himself away from the kiss. Rick suddenly pulled Morty in closer, holding his neck tightly and running his free hand down to grab a handful of Morty's soft ass. Morty grunted and reached down to start undoing his pants.


End file.
